King (Type-0)/Gameplay
King is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0 who wields dual handguns in battle. Compared to fellow ranged characters, King's shots lacks the homing capabilities that Ace and Cater have, but his attacks are faster and have further range. King's gameplay demands players to be calculated and observant of their surroundings and enemies. He needs to reload when depleted of ammo to continue firing, leaving him vulnerable while he does so. His Hi-Cap Magazine skills increase his ammo capacity and minimize the need to reload. King can reload manually, but if his guns are depleted his attack command switches to reload; as such, players are advised to know when to take cover and retreat to restock. The second half of the reload animation can be skipped by dodging. Compared to the other ranged characters, King is better equipped to handle close-quarters combat, with a powerful kick attack and an immediate gunfire command that both can also be used while reloading. His bullets travel surprisingly slowly, but still maintain their range. King gains skills such as Magazine Blast and Point-Blank Shot, granting him the ability to deal massive damage to enemies that get too close. To reflect how he wields cast metal bullets compared to his magic-powered long ranged allies, King's range is affected by weather and the environment; clear weather allows his bullets to travel the greatest distance, while heavy rain and fog greatly shortens their trajectory. His dual handguns allow him to rapidly fire-off shots, making King good at taking out multiple enemies at a ranged distance. Although his overall movement is slower than Ace and Cater, he can cancel moves by dodging, and his close ranged kick can be used in succession. He has different firing animations for standing still, walking, reloading, and shooting after dodging. King automatically shoots towards enemies, even if not locked-on. Stats King's biggest weakness is his stats, which are generally poor except in the categories of HP and Attack, in which he is average. His low stats along with his easily affected fighting style makes King one of the more technical and dexterity-based characters to use. Considering that he has the lowest defense, it is important to augment King with accessories that improve his survival. King is a poor magic user, with the lowest affinity for Flame and Defense Magic. His MP is better suited for assigning him a support skill, such as Avoid, as King is not a useful healer. Abilities King's abilities cost ammunition. Endless Waltz has exceptional DPS, but King reloads one gun at a time if his ammo is depleted using this. Like Cater and King, Hawkeye is a long-range first-person mode that constantly drains AG, but headshots kill instantly. FF_Type-0_-_King_Powered_Bullet.jpg|Point-Blank Shot (PSP). Point-Blank-Shot-Type-0-HD.png|Point-Blank Shot (HD). FF_Type-0_-_King_Magazine_Bomb.jpg|Magazine Blast (PSP). FFType-0-HD-Battle5.jpg|King wields magic (HD). Equipment King's exclusive accessory is the Tailored Suit, which increases his HP by 50% and nullifies weather and terrain effects. *Twin Revolvers *Twin Magnums *Outsiders *Twin SuperMags *Magnati *Hardedges *Double Dragons *Dual Blasters *Mythril Blasters *Judgments *Death Penalties *Supershot STs *Dominators *Peacemakers *Valkyries *Quicksilvers (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel in the HD version appear as King: Tomokazu Sugita (King's Japanese VA), Hitomi Watanabe (Project Manager), Ichiro Hazama, and Tetsuya Nomura (Creative Producer). Quotes Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Type-0